lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Negan
Negan is an antagonist in Last of The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Saviors. Negan uses his authority and resources to subjugate other communities tribute to The Saviors, in exchange for protection against bandits and the infected. Biography Background and Early Life Negan was high school gym coach where he practiced a range of sports including billiards and ping-pong. He also worked as a used-car salesman, presumably as a part time occupation. At some point, Negan married a woman named Lucille where they presumably lived together as an average married couple. Negan was involved in at least one extra-marital affair. As a school faculty member, Negan constantly strived to gain the admiration of his peers. He occasionally invited several of his fellow students to play ping-pong against him inside his own personal garage, however he frequently belittled and humiliated his pupils through the use of his expressive and aggressive language which resulted in him receiving several complaints from the students' parents. In the early days of the apocalypse, Negan was in a hospital as his wife dies from cancer. Negan couldn't bear with putting her down so a boy does it for him. Negan comes across many people, all of which were killed by the infected, one of them owning a baseball bat that would later become Lucille. During a campfire, Negan is encountered by Dwight, who lets Negan join up with his group. Over some time, Negan begins to give orders and make executive decisions. Negan along with his group meet another group of survivors, where the leader allows the women in his group to be raped. Negan kills him and establishes himself as their leader, later becoming The Saviors. Leading the Saviors Quickly, the man gathered numbers and led them onward into the world, avoiding the growing quarantined areas and FEDRA. Negan disliked the idea of being locked up and under the control of others when he was beginning to get his own control on the world. He filled his people with fear of FEDRA, to go against them in order to make sure no one would get some smart idea to leave and go against him. Over time, the Saviors grew massively and structured multiple bases across the country. His home being the Sanctuary, where he towers on top barking orders at his group. In the eyes of Negan, they are the Saviors as long as you listen to what you're told such as giving up a good portion of supplies. He holds a firm grip on his territory and has no hesitation to grow it when tempted. Negan controls multiple other communities and uses them to gather supplies while he offers them safety in return. Negan does not take threats lightly and if he senses one, there’s no doubt he will bring the fire of his men down on them. Ruthless and manipulative along with that irresistible charm, Negan, no matter how crude he is, makes himself out to be a good leader that has no problem doing what needs to be done. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Negan has killed: * Abraham Ford * Glenn * Spencer Monroe * Several survivors from the Hilltop, Alexandria and Kingdom communities (Caused and Direct) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) * Tommy (Caused) Relationships Henry Simmons Negan viewed Henry as one of his top lieutenants, trusting him with the more sensitive missions that needed dealing with. This, however, changed when the man betrayed Negan, and left the Saviors at their outpost in Paradise, Missouri. Now, if Negan ever sees him again, he'd be sure to cave Simmons' head in the first chance he gets. Dwight Negan and Dwight have a complicated history, dating back to the war with Alexandria, the Kingdom, and the Hilltop. Negan had first met the man very early in the apocalypse, and established the Saviors with Dwight's old group, and grew his newfound group from there. Things came to a head, however, when Dwight ran off with Sherry, and Negan had to track them down. For this treason, Negan ironed Dwight's face, and it took a while for Dwight to rise back through the ranks again. Now, over a decade after they've met, Dwight's regained his trust, and Negan has entrusted him to lead the Paradise community in his stead.